


Lull Me to Sleep

by Jerk_bitch



Series: Inevitable [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, S1Ep3Coda, Scared Dean Winchester, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerk_bitch/pseuds/Jerk_bitch
Summary: Sam can't sleep and gets in the shower the night Will Carlton died drowning in a sink. Dean is worried...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Inevitable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660369
Kudos: 90





	Lull Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't posted in this series in a minute sorry life is hard lol. I am trying to make my writing a bigger priority this year.

Sam lays awake staring at the ceiling in their motel room. Dean is snoring in the bed next to him and normally he falls asleep to that noise. Other people would probably find it irritating but to him it’s always been as good as a lullaby. This town is getting under his skin and making him antsy. He sighs and figures he might as well go take a shower, usually that helps. Before Stanford, the bathroom was the only place he could go and actually be alone. 

Some of the tension drains as soon as he turns the taps on. He undresses while he waits for the water to heat up. He stands under the spray for a solid five minutes just letting the hot water wash over him and make him feel more alive. He’s just lathering up some shampoo to put in his hair when suddenly there’s a crash and then the shower curtain is being yanked back with such force, half of it comes down. 

“Dean, what the fuck?”

“Sammy.” That’s all he says and Sam finds himself almost frightened at the look on Dean’s face. He’s scared and he hasn’t seen that look on Dean’s face since… the night he left for Stanford. The guilt and shame roll around in his gut making it hard for him to breathe. Dean is still standing there, and if Sam didn’t know any better he would say that he’s in shock.

Dean starts taking off his clothes and Sam is five seconds away from killing him and making it look like an accident.

“Have you completely lost it?” Yeah he might still feel bad about leaving Dean for Stanford but holy fuck bathroom time is private.

“The water for the shower comes from the lake dumbass. You know the reason why the motel is called, Lakefront.”

“Oh, do you think whatever it is could get past all the salt and stuff?”

“I don’t know, but I would rather not find out. Okay?”

“Yeah okay.” So Dean slides in behind him and basically takes the shampoo from his hands and starts washing his hair. Dean hasn’t done this in years, probably last time was when Sam got really sick with chickenpox. Ten years old and basically giving his brother hell about all the usual things not to mention wanting to scratch everything. Dean figured a hot bath would help get the itch out and he’d washed his hair. Dean’s fingers in his hair give him a nostalgic feeling that leaves his throat feeling a bit dry. He can’t pretend that having his brother in the shower with him when they are both in their twenties is anything close to normal. But then again, they never really were anyways. He lets himself relax his body and even steps half a pace back so that his back meets Dean’s front. He lets his head lull and rest on Dean’s shoulder. The fingers in his hair still for a minute, then two, then they start again. Sam turns his head and opens his eyes to find bottle green staring back at him. 

Dean’s pupils are shot and suddenly he becomes very aware of the hardness at his backside. He swallows and watches Dean’s eyes track the movement. He finds himself leaning in without even really thinking about it, everything seems to be moving on instinct at the moment and he isn’t too sure how this is going to…

Oh, well fuck. Dean’s lips are so soft and Sam can’t help the small whimper that he lets out as they open slightly, a tongue peeking out and running across his asking to be let in. Sam opens and fuck, obviously with how much action Dean got, it’s a no brainer that he’d be a fantastic kisser. Sam just didn’t realize what all that would actually entail until this moment. 

Dean pulls away and Sam feels his stomach clench with fear. He might get a punch in the face or maybe Dean will just leave, take the impala and find the nearest bar. Fuck some skanky ass girl to get the taste out of his mouth or… 

“Sam, stop spiraling. Everything’s fine, just figured it might be better to finish washing up so we can continue this somewhere there isn’t dangerous water that might drown us at any moment.”

“Oh, um right.” Sam says, and he cringes a bit but honestly he can’t be expected to be coherent at this moment. Dean gives him that devastating smile, the one that always has every female in the room at his mercy. Sam has seen a billion times but he’s never been the focus of it. His knees feel a little weak and he feels a blush coming on. Fuck Dean will never let him hear the end of this. Dean gets out first toweling quickly and then reaching a hand inside to help Sam step out. Dean wraps a towel around him and dries him off, Sam is panting by the end of it. It’s like something inside of him has snapped, something that he wasn’t even aware of in the first place. 

He finds himself crowding into Dean’s space, he grabs his legs and basically hoists Dean up. Thankfully Dean has the presence of mind to wrap his legs around his waist and hands around his neck. Even if it seems like he squeezes just a bit too tight. Sam walks them over to the bed closest to the door. He all but throws Dean down before following him, only taking half a second to grab a small tube of lube that he keeps in his duffel. He pours the slick on his hand and grabs Dean’s dick, low moans pour from his brother’s sinful mouth. 

“Fuck Sammy, come here. I want to feel you too.” Sam groans, Dean’s words stoking the fire of his desire. He lets himself fall onto Dean catching himself on his elbows at the last moment. 

Holy fuck, their cocks are lined up and the lube on Dean’s combined with the precome on Sam’s makes them slide together easily. Dean’s breath is hitching and Sam is pistoning his hips. 

“Oh my god, Dee. You feel so good.” Sam moans out, lost in the sensations. Suddenly he finds himself on his back, Dean straddling his hips. Dean grabs both their cocks in one hand and oh shit. Sam’s eyes are rolling in the back of his head. 

“Fuck Sammy,” Dean whispers, moving his head down and licking and nipping at Sam’s throat. His hand speeds up and then there are teeth digging into his neck and Sam is pretty sure he’s screaming. He is coming all over Dean’s hand and cock. 

Dean comes seconds later, “Sam.” The only sound he makes along with his rough breath. They lay sprawled all over each other for a while, their breath slowing down. Dean forces himself to get up, grabs a damp washcloth from the bathroom before coming back and washing Sam off first then himself. 

He lays back down, next to Sam and without even letting himself question it, he opens his arm and beacons Sam closer. Sam lays his head on chest, resting his head over Dean’s heart. Dean’s fingers find their way into his hair again and finally he feels like he can get some sleep. They’ll have to talk about whatever this thing is in the morning. Or later after the case is done, but for now Sam just lets himself be held. He squeezes Dean real quick and hears the smile Dean shoots to the top of his head before he lets the blackness take him.


End file.
